


Canvas

by RedInkat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, On Hiatus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkat/pseuds/RedInkat
Summary: Alternate Universe. Two people are on their way to an art class, one of them is a student and the other is something else entirely. WIP (Work in Progress) NOTE: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY. :(





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show’s creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

**Canvas**  
**By RedInkat**

***

The autumn leaves fell lazily to the ground as the sun set, basking the campus grounds in soft light. A cool breeze swept the leaves up into the air and Myka Bering tightened her grip around her portfolio, fighting back a shiver. It had been warmer earlier but with the sun settling in for the night she had begun to start thinking she should have grabbed her wool cardigan. Her black, long sleeved tee was barely cutting it warmth wise. She stared down at her black leather boots as she walked, one more class and she could turn in for the night. Provided she didn't freeze first.

"Don't you love this weather? The cool crisp air, the bright colorful leaves,"

Myka gritted her teeth as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder, "Oh yeah, it's lovely, and freezing!" She cocked her head to side to the sound of the voice's source and sighed. Oh perfect, a jock. Cute, hunky, and muscular weren't her type, well scratch that. It's not that she didn't like athletic men, it's just that they didn't really quite like her, and that they were more drawn to her younger sister, belle of the ball, beat em off with a stick, Tracy.

"Whoa! Sorry!" The man held up his hands defensively as he looked back at Myka, "Just trying to engage in a little friendly conversation," Tentatively he held out one of his hands, "I'm Pete, Pete Lattimer, Marine."

"Myka Bering, art student," She gripped his hand firmly and gave it a quick shake.

"Meeka?" Pete sounded out the name. He was sure he knew how to pronounce it properly but she was cute and he couldn't resist teasing her. Myka scrunched her neck to the side in annoyance. Pete smiled.

"My-ka, MY-KA!"

"Caw? My-caw?" Pete flapped his hands like bird wings for emphasis.

Myka sighed heavily and Pete chuckled.

"Myka, got it." Pete winked at her, and he was certain he caught the faintest glimpse of a smile, "So Mykes how long you been a student here at the good ole Uni of Colorado?"

"This is my second year here, two more and I'm hoping to have my Bachelor's Degree In Fine Arts."

She pushed her long, straight brown hair away from her eyes as she adjusted her thick, black rimmed glasses. Her parents had expected she would study medicine, law even, nope here she was instead, chasing her dreams. It's not that there wasn't any money in it, she could easily make a living running her own gallery but no she would never be good as her little sister Tracy, who was studying on to be a pediatrician. She couldn't help wondering if she would ever escape her sister's shadow.

"This'll be my second year here too, studying Fire Science. I want to be a firefighter."

"So, why are you taking an art class?" Myka stopped as they neared the South Building's entrance.

Pete shrugged as he pulled the door open, "I thought it might be fun?"

"You're an interesting man Pete Lattimer,"

"That's what the ladies all tell me."

The pair made little conversation as they walked down the hall towards the classroom. From a distance they could see a large number of students had begun to enter. It was going to be a fairly largely class, roughly thirty students from the looks of it. Myka turned back towards Pete as she stepped inside.

"Save you a seat?"

Pete shook his head, "I'm good, I gotta run to the latrine first." He smiled and saluted her, "Catch ya round Mykes."

Myka watched Pete as he took off down the hall, scurrying away. Sweet guy, if a little annoying; she almost wished she had thought to ask him for his number. Shaking her head she stepped inside the classroom and grabbed the first available seat, an empty spot near the rear of the classroom by the window. She frowned as she scanned the room for Pete. The instructor had already closed up the room and Pete was nowhere to be found. He was gonna be pissed. This particular instructor didn't look fondly on lateness.

"Alright class, last week we focused on hands, namely your hands, and sketching them. Tonight we will be taking our anatomy lesson a step further and I have arranged for a model to come tonight in that you will draw. You will have two hours to complete your work."

Myka opened her canvas to a blank page as did several other students and she heard a door opening and closing, which caused her to redirect her attention to the center of the room where a lone chair, covered with a white drop cloth sat.

"You will be sketching this man for the evening. You may begin."

She gasped, her charcoal slipping from her fingers as she watched the model approach the chair. His long brown hair was spiked up with gel, his playful brown eyes hard chips of onyx as he surveyed the crowd. It was Pete. The man she had been speaking to just moments earlier outside the classroom. And currently he was clad in nothing but a white cotton bathrobe.

Her heart pounded, hammering in her chest as he pulled loose the tie on the robe, letting it fall to the ground, leaving him naked and exposed. Myka hastily shifted her gaze away and picked up her charcoal. She could do this. He's just a model, and she's just here to sketch him. It's not like they slept together. How hard could it be?

Myka shifted her attention back to Pete and she studied his features closely as he did some brief stretches; he had a square jaw and a cleft in his chin, the perfect picture of a red blooded American male. A fine specimen indeed. She let her gaze drift lower, he was powerfully built, a nicely toned upper body with a broad chest and broad shoulders. Beefy. She guided her charcoal across the canvas, her eyes jumping from her work and back again to Pete.

A large lump formed in her throat as her eyes ventured further down his body. His stomach was hard and flat, the hair on his body was very fine, mostly in abundance on his legs and arms. Her breathing sped up as she dragged her eyes along his thighs, tongue unconsciously wetting her lips as her gaze stopped on his crotch, hesitantly she lifted her eyes back to his face. He looked back, his gaze dark and intense. She quickly turned her attention back to the canvas as Pete straddled the chair, certain her face's current color was in competition for her reds.

It was just nearing the final hour when she had put the finishing touches on her work. And not a moment too soon. She had packed up her portfolio with record speed and beelined straight for the door.

***

"Myka, MYKA! Wake up! There's someone here to see you!"

Myka groaned and turned on her side, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Tell Andrea our study session isn't until seven o'clock tonight, not this morning." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Actually sis, it's a guy." Tracy drug out the words, quickly rousing her sister from her sleep. Myka stared at the poster on the wall across from her with wide eyes, suddenly becoming intensely fascinated by whatever current boy band her sister was obsessing over.

"Who?"

"He says his name is Pete--"

"Lattimer, Pete Lattimer."

At the sound of Pete's voice, Myka let out a mouse-like squeak and tugged the blanket over her head. She couldn't see her sister's face but she was certain Tracy was grinning cattily.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

Myka listened closely to her sister's footsteps, the noise suddenly that much louder to her ears. She registered the weight on the bed shifting and she froze in place as a hand came in contact with her shoulder.

"You gonna come out from under there, or were you planning to spend the entire day in your fortress of solitude?" Pete prodded her, his tone teasing. Myka threw the blankets back and she sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Pete shifted slightly and produced a flat black case which he held out for Myka to examine.

"Well, I kind of figured that this was yours since it says 'Property of Myka O. Bering. If found please return to room 1307, Southeast Wing, Northern Building'..,"

Myka gasped. Her color palette. In her haste to avoid running into Pete again after class she had grabbed her portfolio and abandoned her color palette. The minute she got home she retreated into her room and buried her nose into a dogeared copy of Hamlet hoping to avoid any awkward conversations with her sister Tracy about the cute guy she ran into outside class. Who just so happened to be that night's study. In the nude. And now her she was talking to said guy. No doubt Tracy was lingering outside the door hanging on every word. Why couldn't she have had a brother instead?

"Thanks, I'm glad you returned it." Myka smiled sheepishly and took the item from Pete's hands. Pete smiled warmly back at her, "No prob. So you tutor too?"

"Yes, yes I do. Why, don't tell me you need help with a class now too?"

"That depends, how are you with human anatomy?"

Myka stood up, her cheeks reddening, Pete chuckled.

"Not used to being hit on are you?"

Myka spun around, eyes wide, she shoved his chest and Pete stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the action. "Whoa! You're a feisty one aren't ya?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh my God, get out, now! OUT!"

Myka grabbed him by the shoulders, hurriedly ushering towards the door.

"Hey hey! I'm going!"

Pete glanced over his shoulder as they neared the door leading back out into the hall.

"Should I call you?" He winked at her.

"OUT!"

Myka pressed her back against the door as she slammed it shut behind her, huffing loudly in frustration. "God, how can someone be so cute yet so annoying!?" She seethed, her fingers curled, her hands formed into tight fists, the nails bit into the flesh as she felt her sister's eyes upon her.

"Oh so you think he's cute? That's a rarity, Myka Ophelia Bering taking an interest in the male species, what is the world coming to?"

Myka tilted her head slightly to the side, green eyes glimmering with anger as she watched her sister like a hawk ready to strike.

"Don't you dare start with me, not today, I need to focus!"

Tracy chuckled, "You're focused alright, focused on kicking that guy's ass, though I will admit it is a very nice derriere."

"I need to get ready for class," Myka pushed past her sister and walked back to her room, Tracy hot on her heels.

"Maybe you should stop flat ironing your hair, I hear guys like girls with something to grab onto," Tracy teased her, watching as Myka froze in front of her dresser.

"If you don't get out of my room in five seconds and let me finish getting ready to try and take a shower I'm burning the gift card I got you from Sephora." Tracy threw up her hands in defeat and quickly made her exit, Myka smiled victoriously as she listened to the door shut behind her.

"That's what I thought."

***

 


End file.
